Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 37 - Der Prinz von Winterfell
Der Prinz von Winterfell (Theon IV) ist das siebenunddreißigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Theon Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Theon Graufreud führt Jeyne Pool alias Arya Stark als Brautführer zur Hochzeitszeremonie mit Ramsay Bolton in den Götterhain von Winterfell. Anschließend nimmt er am Festmahl in der Großen Halle teil, bevor Ramsay ihn zwingt, Jeyne in sein Schlafgemach zu führen, um ihn und seine Braut dort zu demütigen. Synopsis Theon bereitet Jeyne auf ihre Hochzeit vor Jeyne Pool trägt ein mit Spitze und Perlen besetztes Hochzeitskleid, während sie in einem unbeheizten Zimmer auf den Beginn der Zeremonie wartet. Theon Graufreud legt ihr einen pelzgesäumten Mantel um und erklärt, es sei Zeit. Hinter der Tür hören sie eine Laute, Trommeln und Musik. Jeyne versucht sich Mut zu machen, indem sie sich einredet, sie wolle Ramsay Bolton eine gute Gemahlin sein und die Sache besser machen als die "echte Arya Stark" es je gekonnt hätte. Theon erschrickt, weil er fürchtet, Jeyne könne so etwas versehentlich in Ramsays Anwesenheit sagen, und er ermahnt sie, dass sie ab nun wie Arya denken müsse und solche Dinge nicht mehr aussprechen dürfe. Jeyne muss an Sansa Stark denken und fängt zu weinen an, und sie fragt sich besorgt, ob Ramsay sie hübsch genug findet, denn sie selbst fand Sansa immer hübscher als sich. Theon benutzt eine Notlüge und behauptet, Ramsay habe erwähnt, dass er Jeyne sehr hübsch finde, aber Jeyne meint in Ramsays Augen erkannt zu haben, dass sie ihn wütend mache, weil er weiß, dass sie nicht die echte Arya ist. Sie hat außerdem gehört, dass es ihm Vergnügen bereite, anderen Schmerz zuzubereiten, und er fragt Theon nach seinen Wunden. Theon nimmt Ramsay in Schutz und behauptet, er habe die Bestrafungen verdient. Er rät ihr, stets freundlich zu Ramsay zu sein, denn dann werde er sie gut behandeln. Trotz seiner Worte klammert sich Jeyne ängstlich an Theon und schlägt ihm vor, mit ihr zusammen zu fliehen: sie könnten gemeinsam irgendwo leben oder sie wolle sogar sein Freudenmädchen sein, wenn es nötig sei. Sie erzählt Theon, wie sie ihn früher auf Winterfell immer bewundert hat. Theon windet sich aus ihrem Griff und mahnt sie, aufzubrechen. Theon fällt erneut Jeynes Augenfarbe auf, die im Gegensatz zu Aryas grauer braun ist. Jeyne wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und setzt ein falsches Lächeln auf, dann führt Theon sie hinaus. Lady Barbra Staublin hat Theon in Hüglingen die Rolle des Brautführers aufgetragen und Lord Roose Bolton hat ihm dafür die Kleider eines Lords gegeben. Theon hatte gefragt, warum ausgerechnet er dies übernehmen soll, und Lady Staublin hatte ihm erklärt, dass Eddard Stark, Catelyn Tully und Aryas Brüder tot, und all ihre Onkel zudem verschollen, tot oder gefangen seien. Theon hatte sie an Jon Schnee erinnert, doch Lady Barbra hatte angemerkt, dass dieser nur ein Halbbruder sei und dazu noch ein Bastard und dass Theon der geeignetere von ihnen beiden sei. Theon war sofort klar, dass er nur für eine bestimmte Rolle benutzt wird: wenn er, der das Mündel von Eddard Stark war, in aller Öffentlichkeit den Schwindel um die falsche Arya mitspielt, müssen auch die Lords des Nordens Arya anerkennen, denn keiner aus Haus Feist, Haus Schiefer, Haus Ryswell, Haus Hornwald, Haus Cerwyn und selbst Lord Wyman Manderly oder Hother Umber hatten Arya so gut gekannt wie Theon. Lord Roose hatte Theon nach der Hochzeit und dem Sieg über Stannis Baratheon den Meersteinstuhl versprochen, doch Theon ist durchaus bewusst, dass die Boltons nach der Hochzeit praktisch keine Verwendung mehr für ihn haben werden. Insgeheim hofft Theon sogar, dass Stannis Winterfell erobern wird und sie alle hinrichten lässt, denn das wäre immer noch besser als das, was ihn erwartet, wenn er wieder in Ramsays Gewalt kommen wird. Ramsay und Jeyne heiraten im Götterhain von Winterfell Theon führt Jeyne von ihrem Zimmer aus in den Götterhain von Winterfell, wo es wärmer zu sein scheint, was an den heißen Quellen dort liegt. Die Burg ist nur noch eine Ruine: die Scheiben der Glasgärten sind zerbrochen, türhohe Schneewehen haben sich an den Mauern angehäuft, und darunter befindet sich eine Schicht Asche und Schlacke, zudem liegen verkohlte Balken herum und hier und da Überreste von Leichen. Theon denkt an seine Kindheit auf der Burg zurück und wie er mit Robb Stark, Jon Schnee und Jory Cassel oft auch im Götterhain gewesen ist. Auch hat er als Kind hier in einem hohlen Baum ein Geheimversteck für seine Schätze gehabt, hier hat er zum ersten Mal ein Mädchen geküsst, und auf einer Decke unter einem der Wachbäume bei einem anderen seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren. Nun aber wirkt der Götterhain grau, vernebelt und gespenstisch. Ein verwitterter Pfad führt durch den Götterhain. Theon hat Angst, dass er stolpern könnte oder Jeyne versehentlich bei ihrem richtigen Namen nennt, denn dann würde Ramsay ihn fürchterlich bestrafen. Der gespenstische Nebel und der Fackelschein verzerrt die Gesichter der Hochzeitsgäste, sodass sie halb tierisch wirken: Theon erkennt Hother Umber Lord Ondru Locke, Lord Harwald Feist, den Großen und den Kleinen Walder und natürlich Lord Roose Bolton und die anderen. Über den Köpfen der Gäste sitzen jede Menge Raben in den Bäumen, die vermutlich einmal Maester Luwin gehört haben. Dann teilt sich der Nebel wie ein Vorhang, als sie den Herzbaum erreichen, und es zeigt sich eine neue Szenerie: Vor dem dicken weißen Stamm des Herzbaums wartet Ramsay Bolton auf seine Braut, und die Zeremonie beginnt unmittelbar mit dem traditionellen Dialog zwischen Bräutigam und Brautführer. Als Theon Jeyne zum Abschluss fragt, ob sie Ramsay zu ihrem Gemahl nehmen will, blickt sie ihn eine Weile voller Furcht an, flüstert dann aber die den Bräuchen der Alten Götter entsprechenden Worte. Ramsay fasst sie bei der Hand und sie knien vor dem Herzbaum nieder, um gemeinsam ein kurzes Gebet zu sprechen. Dann nimmt Ramsay Jeyne den weißen Stark-Mantel ab, um ihn durch einen Bolton-Umhang zu ersetzen. Damit ist die Zeremonie auch schon vorbei, Ramsay trägt seine Braut auf den Armen davon, und sein Vater, Walda Frey und die anderen folgen ihnen, während die Musik sie begleitet. Theon erinnert sich an seine Gräueltaten Der Barde Abel singt "Zwei Herzen schlagen wie eins" und wird dabei von zwei seiner Frauen musikalisch begleitet. Einen kurzen Moment lang erwägt Theon, ein eigenes leises Gebet zu den Alten Göttern zu sprechen, verwirft die Idee aber schnell wieder, da er sich von allen Göttern verlassen fühlt. Stattdessen scheint es ihm, als ob die Bäume leise seinen Namen flüstern, und er muss voll Furcht an den Tag denken, als er Winterfell eingenommen hatte und an den, an dem er es an Ramsay verloren hatte. Theon folgt der Hochzeitsgesellschaft in die Große Halle von Winterfell. Die beiden Ringmauern aus Granit stehen noch, doch die meisten Türme und Bergfriede haben kein Dach mehr und sind teilweise eingestürzt. Im Hof haben die Boltons und die Freys Zelte errichten lassen, um ihre gesamte Armee unterzubringen. Überall hängen hingerichtete Männer im Hof: Flüchtlinge, die in der Burgruine Unterschlupf gesucht hatten und die die Vorhut der Boltons bei ihrer Ankunft aus den Gebäuden getrieben haben. Diejenigen, die sich nicht gewehrt und sich stattdessen ergeben hatten, ließ Lord Roose mit der Aussicht auf Begnadigung für sich arbeiten. Lord Roose hatte von ihnen Steine und Holz aus dem nahen Wolfswald heranschaffen lassen und die Tore, die Küche und das Dach der Großen Halle neu errichtet, bevor er die Flüchtlinge dann doch hatte häuten und aufhängen lassen. Nun flattert König Tommen Baratheons Banner über dem der Boltons an den Mauern Winterfells. Theon war später mit Lady Barbra Ryswell und Jeyne nach Winterfell gekommen. Jeyne hatte bis zur Hochzeit unter dem Schutz Lady Barbras gestanden, doch nun, nach der Heirat, gehört sie Ramsay, der durch die Eheschließung zugleich Lord von Winterfell geworden ist. Theon muss daran denken, wie er sich hochmütig zum "Prinz von Winterfell" gekrönt hatte, nachdem er die Burg im Handstreich eingenommen hatte. Wenn heute allerdings jemand über ihn redet, dann nur als "Theon den Abtrünnigen". Er erkennt, dass er immer schon ein Fremder in der Burg gewesen ist, selbst als er noch das Mündel Eddard Starks gewesen ist. Eddard hat ihn zwar nie schlecht behandelt und war stets nett zu ihm gewesen, niemals aber herzlich, denn er hatte gewusst, dass er ihn vielleicht eines Tages einmal hätte hinrichten müssen, wenn sein Vater Balon Graufreud erneut eine Rebellion angezettelt hätte. Auf dem Hof von Winterfell denkt er an die vielen Übungsstunden unter Ser Rodrik Cassel, die er zusammen mit Robb und Jon absolviert hat. Andererseits hatte er hier auch das Volk Winterfells versammelt, als Bran und Rickon geflohen waren. Ramsay war damals bei ihm gewesen und hatte sich Stinker genannt, und er hatte Theon geraten, einigen Bewohnern die Haut abzuziehen, um Bran und Rickon zu finden, doch Theon hatte das abgelehnt. Dann hatte Ramsay seine Maske abgelegt und alle Bewohner der Burg und auch alle Eisenmänner getötet. Auch sein Pferd Lächler war damals auf diesem Hof verbrannt. Das Hochzeitsfest Auch die Türen der Großen Halle wurden neu errichtet, aber sie sind nun schlicht und grob und nicht zu vergleichen mit den alten Toren. Zwei Bolton-Speerträger bewachen die Türen draußen in der Kälte, und Theon huscht an ihnen vorbei in die wohlig warme Halle, die völlig überfüllt ist mit Gästen, die sehr eng beieinander sitzen. Abel singt gerade "Schöne Sommermaiden". Der Barde hatte mit seinen sechs FrauenDies sind Esche, Stechpalme, Eichhörnchen, Weide Hexenauge, Frenya und Myrte. unvermittelt vor den Toren Winterfells gestanden, und man war froh darüber gewesen, denn Lord Wyman Manderly hatte zwar Musiker aus Weißwasserhafen mitgebracht, jedoch niemanden, der singen konnte. Manke hatte die Frauen als seine Schwestern, sein Weib, seine Töchter und seine alte Mutter vorgestellt, auch wenn sie ihm überhaupt nicht ähneln. An der Wand der Halle hängen nun die Banner von Haus Ryswell, Haus Umber, Haus Flint von Flints Finger, Haus Hornwald, Haus Manderly, Haus Cerwyn und Haus Tallhart. Trotz der Banner kann man die verrußte Mauer dahinter deutlich erkennen, zudem sind die Fenster mit Brettern verrammelt worden und auch das helle Holz des neuen Dachs der Halle wirkt fremdartig. Hinter dem Brautpaar auf dem Podest hängen die Banner von Stark und Bolton, und der Anblick des Schattenwolfs trifft Theon härter, als er gedacht hätte. Während er sich an den Gästen vorbei zwängt, spucken die Männer aus und rufen ihn den "Abtrünnigen", was Theon ihnen nicht verübeln kann. Er hört auch Marketenderinnen lachen, die im Gefolge des Heeres nach Winterfell gekommen sind. Theon schreitet zu seinem Platz auf dem Ehrenpodest, wo man ihn ganz nach außen platziert hat, nur mit Lady Staublin zu seiner Linken. Jeyne sitzt niedergeschlagen auf dem höchsten Ehrenplatz zwischen Ramsay und Lord Roose Bolton, der auf sie anstößt und erklärt, die lange Feindschaft zwischen Boltons und Starks gehe mit ihren Kindern zu Ende. Die Gäste genießen das üppige Festmahl, dass Lord Wyman Manderly mit Schiffen heran transportiert und spendiert hat. Der gut gelaunte Lord Wyman serviert den Ehrengästen persönlich ihre Portionen, er selbst verschlingt sechs davon. Jeyne hingegen isst nichts und blickt Theon stattdessen angsterfüllt an, und Theon spielt bei ihrem Anblick mit dem Gedanken, sie später bei einem Tanz mit seinem Dolch zu erlösen. Auch er selbst isst nichts, denn seine Zähne sind durch die Folter zersplittert, und Kauen bereitet ihm Schmerzen, doch trinkt er Wein mit Lady Staublin. Lord Wyman mimt den fröhlichen Dicken, der Abel Vorschläge macht, welches Lied er singen soll: "Die Nacht, die endete" oder "Tapfere Danny Flint". Lady Staublin unterhält sich mit Theon Lady Staublin ist der Meinung, Lord Wyman ertränke seine Angst mit Wein, aber Theon ist sich dabei nicht so sicher, denn auch Eisenmänner schlemmen, bevor sie in den Kampf ziehen. Lady Staublin hingegen glaubt, dass er Angst vor Stannis habe, denn er hat Frieden mit den Freys geschlossen, obwohl diese seinen Sohn Wendel Manderly auf der Roten Hochzeit ermordet haben. Lady Staublin glaubt, dass Lord Wyman zwar am liebsten alle umbringen würde, dass es ihm dazu aber an Mut fehle. Sie denkt auch, dass Lord Roose ihn sehr genau beobachte, weil er um diese Gefahr weiß, denn er isst und trinkt nichts, was Lord Wyman nicht vor ihm gekostet hat. Ihr kommt es allerdings so vor, als spiele Lord Roose nur ein Spiel, das ihn eher belustigt als ängstigt. Sie glaubt, dass sie für ihn alle nur Spielzeuge seien, sogar sein Bastardsohn Ramsay, und dass er in Wirklichkeit König des Nordens werden will, jetzt, wo Tywin Lennister tot sei, Jaime Lennister verstümmelt und Tyrion Lennister geflohen, und die Lennisters keine Gefahr mehr darstellen würden. Sie schätzt, dass Lord Walder Frey ihn darin unterstützen wird, da seine Tochter Walda damit Königin werden würde, und dass Lord Wyman die kommende Schlacht genauso wenig überleben werde wie Stannis selbst, und dass Weißwasserhafen damit auch ausgeschaltet wäre. Als Theon sie darauf aufmerksam macht, dass sie selbst Lord Roose noch eine Menge Probleme bereiten könne, scheint sie sich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, doch sagt sie auch, dass das vermutlich der Grund dafür sei, dass Lord Roose sie so dringend zufrieden stellen will. Dann wird ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf drei Maester gelenkt, die die Halle durch die Tür hinter dem Lord betreten haben. Maester Medrick ist eigentlich der Maester von Haus Hornwald, Maester Rhodry hat Haus Cerwyn gedient und der junge Henly Haus Schiefer. Lord Roose hatte sie mit nach Winterfell gebracht, damit sie sich um Maester Luwins Raben kümmern und er Nachrichten verschicken kann. Medrick flüstert Lord Roose etwas ins Ohr, und Lady Barbra schimpft bei Theon über die Maester, die sie allesamt am liebsten umbringen würde, da sie ihrer Meinung nach viel zu viel Einfluss auf ihre Herren haben, denn niemand könne genau überprüfen, ob sie nicht heimlich die Worte ihrer Herren in den Briefen verdrehen, da die meisten Lords nicht Lesen können. Als Theon entgegnet, die Maester seien aber auch Heiler, erklärt Lady Barbra, dass das ihrer Meinung nach zu ihrem Plan gehöre, sich unersetzlich zu machen. Dann erzählt sie Theon die Geschichte von Lord Rickard Stark und seinem Maester Walys, der vormals als Walys Blumen bekannt gewesen war. Dieser Walys war Gerüchten zufolge der Bastard eines Erzmaesters und eines Mädchens aus dem Haus Hohenturm. Lady Barbra behauptet außerdem, dass die Maester Walys nach seiner Ausbildung in den Norden geschickt hätten, damit er Lord Rickard davon überzeugt, sich mit Haus Tully durch eine Heirat zu verbünden. Gerade als sie weiter über die Maester schimpfen will, erhebt sich Lord Roose und erklärt den Gästen in der Großen Halle mit leiser Stimme, dass sich Stannis mit seinem Heer und den Bergstämmen aus dem Norden von Tiefwald Motte aus in Bewegung gesetzt habe und Winterfell in 14 Tagen erreichen könnte, wenn das Wetter ihm keinen Strich durch die Rechnung macht. Mors Umber marschiert zugleich von Norden her den Königsweg herab und Haus Karstark kommt von Osten, um sich mit Stannis zu vereinen. Ser Hosteen Frey erhebt sich und fordert, ihnen entgegen zu marschieren, denn er weiß offenbar nicht von Lord Roose' geheimen Bündnis mit Arnolf Karstark, der die Seiten wechseln wird, sobald es zur Schlacht kommt. Es wird unruhig in der Halle, daher ruft Lord Roose seine Hauptleute zu einer Besprechung in sein Solar zusammen, während das Fest weitergehen soll. Hother Umber und einige weitere Männer folgen Lord Roose, zuletzt Lady Barbra, während Lord Wyman so betrunken ist, dass er von vier Männern gestützt werden muss. Theon soll Jeyne zu Ramsay bringen Erst als auch Theon aufsteht, merkt er, wie betrunken er ist. Er taumelt, wird dann aber vom Sauren Alyn gepackt, der ihm Ramsays Anweisung überbringt, ihm seine Braut ins Bett zu bringen. Damon Tanz-für-mich und der Gelbe Dick sind bei Alyn. Theon geht zu Jeyne, die nunmehr allein auf dem Podest sitzt und ihren Weinkelch festhält, den sie offenbar mehr als einmal geleert hat. Theon und sechs von Ramsays Burschen bringen sie in dessen Schlafgemach, das sehr vornehmlich eingerichtet worden ist mit neuen Möbeln aus Hüglingen. Ramsay sitzt in einem Stuhl und begrüßt seine Braut, dann schickt er alle bis auf Theon hinaus. Ramsay fordert Theon auf, Jeyne für ihn auszuziehen, indem er ihr mit seinem Dolch das Kleid zerschneidet. Theon erkennt, dass dies wieder eine von Ramsays Fallen ist, bei denen er in Versuchung geführt werden soll wie seiner Zeit bei Kyra und ihrem Schlüssel. Jeyne zittert sehr stark, und Theon versucht sie festzuhalten während er schneidet, und als das Kleid und die Unterwäsche schließlich in Lumpen auf dem Boden liegen, will Jeyne ihre kleinen Brüste mit ihren Händen bedecken, aber Theon formt ein lautloses "Nein" mit seinen Lippen, sodass sie innehält. Theon erkennt, dass Jeyne noch ein Mädchen ist. Ramsay fragt Theon, ob ihr Anblick ihn erregt, dann erwähnt er das Recht der Ersten Nacht, das Theon theoretisch zustünde, aber dann erinnert er ihn daran, dass er bloß Stinker sei, der nicht einmal mehr ein echter Mann ist. Ramsay wirft urplötzlich seinen Weinbecher an die Wand und fordert Jeyne auf, sich auf das Bett zu legen und ihre Beine zu spreizen. Ramsay tritt vor das Mädchen, tut ihr mit den Fingern weh, und als er bemerkt, dass sie nicht erregt ist, fragt er sie, ob sie nicht wisse, wie man einen Mann befriedigt. Während sich Ramsay auszieht, fordert er Theon auf, Jeyne mit seiner Zunge für den Geschlechtsakt bereit zu machen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Winterfell spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 37